the orange flash
by sage of six paths 6071
Summary: After naruto's fight with orochimaru goes bad he suddenly gets teleported in a world where people use a thing called dust to fight against creatures called grim.What will happen to him in this new world what new people will he meet and will he ever get back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hows it going bros its me the sage back with another crossover fanfic but with something other than books, that's right I am doing a naruto and rwby crossover fanfic. I know that i've been neglecting my other stories but this show has recently gotten my attention and i want to see the reaction and feedback that i get if i make this fanfic and if its good i will definitely continue this story. and for those of you who are waiting for me to update my other stories don't worry i'm not discontinuing it i am just putting it on hold because with my pjo and naruto crossover i have to re read the lightning their because i forgot details about it. but without further adoo here is my crossover enjoy. Also i'm making a Facebook page for my profile character here on fan fiction after its made i will notify you guys and i will also post a poll if i should post a face reveal as a picture or video on that account. also pm me if you have any questions for my question and answer.**

* * *

'What happened?' naruto thought as he lay on the on the cool grass surrounded by trees, blocking the sunlight only letting slivers of light slipping throughout the leaves. He laid there for a while before he heard something far off to his left, he immediately jumped to his feet and put his hand where his kunai pouch would usually be but all he felt was was the cloth of his ripped and tattered pants. He cursed slightly under his breath and jumped up on a high branch that was high enough so that he was well hidden. When he looked down he saw two people one had brown wavy hair and had the looks of a traveler, the other person had blonde hair and looked like he hand't slept in a long time prior to the bags under his eyes and the droopy looks about him. They didn't appear to have anything dangerous about them so he decided to hop down behind them, startling the two travelers.

"Um exscuse me do you know where konoha is" naruto asked the travelers. They looked at him weirdly as if he just spoke another language.

"What city are you talking about," the brown haired one asked "There's no city named konoha near here, but theres a city called vale that we are going to you can check their if you want"

Naruto was stumped on what was happening first he was battling orouchimaru and used kuramas chakra and then he was here...what HAD happened after the fight.

"Uh... where exactly am i" naruto asked the two travelers.

"Like my friend said you are near the city of vale you can come with us if you want to learn more about it and live their" the blonde haired one said.

After some contemplation naruto decided that it would wise to follow these two and learn about this potential new world.

* * *

_**Timeskip**_

* * *

After naruto followed the two travelers he learned about cut, creatures grim, signal, beacon everything. But as soon as he heard about having to LEARN he groaned in annoyance, but he joined anyway, and with the help of shadow clones he graduated a couple years a couple years ahead with a girl named named ruby and him leaving named the best in the class.

* * *

_**present time**_

* * *

We find our blonde haired hero boarding a heliplane out of signal and into beacon, he wore a gray hoodie with the a white uzumaki clan swirl on his back with nine tomes surrounding it, he had black pants with dark orange lines on either side with a chain connecting him to his wallet. He had gray nike shoes and on the heel was the kanji for swift and silent. He was currently listening music on his i phone while carrying his duffel bag which had his scrolls full of his clothes and had scrolls that had his weapons that he had made while at signal. When he boarded the heliplane he sat on the nearest bench and while waiting decided to nap until it landed.

"I can't believe that my baby sister is going to beacon with me" yelled out a blonde which also startled naruto out of his nap. Naruto studied the two apparent sisters before him, the blonde had messy golden hair going down to her waistband also she had beautiful light purple eyes, she had an orange scarf around her neck. She had a brown leather jacket that had sleeves going to her elbows, she had a yellow shirt with a picture of black fire on her left bosom, she had a leather skirt that covered black shorts, and she had black fingerless gloves with a sort of golden bracer on her wrist. She had leather boots that went to her knees and had a grayish blueish bandana around her left knee.

The girl that she was talking to short black hair that reached down to her shoulders that was also streaked with red, her eyes were a delicate silver color that truly did show how innocent that she was. She had a long red hood that went down to her thighs. Around her stomach was a vest like thing that had silver string holes and had red laces connecting it. Around her waist she had a black belt with a silver rose buckle that looked like it kept her weapon in place. She had a short skirt that was black on the outside but under it was lined with red, she also had black and red leggings that led to black boots and red laces.

Naruto realized that the black haired one was the girl that also graduated early with him, He would have went over if not for the announcements that came on, not that naruto cared but it also caused a hustle whited him to get pushed to the front when the doors were opened. 'Holy shit' naruto thought as e looked at the sight before him, it was simply breathtaking of how beautiful it was. He looked around for ruby and her sister, and when he saw her, she was alone her sister nowhere in sight so he figured he might as well introduce himself...which he would have until she was knocked into someones luggage and got an earful from a girl named weiss.

She had white hair that was in a ponytail that pushed more to the right of her head, with icy blue eyes with a small scar on her right eye, she had fair skin and had a black necklace. She had a white jacket with red on the inside of it, it also had a white symbol of a snowflake on the back. And around her waist was a belt which was made with some white fabric that held her rapier and held a sort of fanny pack. She had a skirt which on the top was white but slowly faded down to a icy blue. She also had white heeled shoe that just covered up her calves. She started droning on about dust until some of the dust that she was waving around in a canister blew up in her face courtesy of ruby who sneezed because some o the dust leaked out and tickled her nose, after that she stormed off leaving a crestfallen ruby lying on the floor.

Naruto then decided that he's had enough and decided to approach her and thankfully he wasn't the only one too.

* * *

**ruby point of view**

* * *

I sat on the floor thinking about how a wonderful first day i was having (note the sarcasm) and i probably wouldn't have continued moping around if HE hadn't came. I was suddenly hoisted by a spiky haired blonde and as soon as i saw him i suddenly remembered who he was, he was naruto uzumaki the guy that graduated years ahead of everybody because of pure skill. But he wasn't the only one to come to here another blonde that had eyes darker than his also came to her aid. "Hey are you okay?" naruto asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah i'm okay other than the fact that i almost made myself and someone else almost blown off the side of this mountain" i said in an ashamed voice.

"yeah sorry about that" the darker eyed guy said "But my name is jaune ark, easy and rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" "Do they" i asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well they will... or at least i hope they will" Jaune said with a sigh.

"Wait" naruto said "Wait where are we going"

"I don't know i was just following you guys" jaune said. Then they all stopped and found themselves in the fountain area.

"Do you think that they have a directional area?" jaune asked "or some sort of cafeteria?" he asked as they started to walk back to the front entrance.

* * *

**Hey hows it going its me the sage and i hope that you like this ruby naruto crossover fanfic it took a while but i hoped that you like it. pm me or comment on the fanfic if you want more and i will be sure to continue or pm you back. And with that over i will see you next time. ;)**

**-THE SAGE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey how's it going guys its me the sage back with another chapter of 'the orange flash and i hope you like it and also leave me some feedback if you want some more so enjoy.**

* * *

We walked inside the main room after we walked back to the courtyard in front of the school. When we got in the school we saw that it was chock full off people. "RUBY come over here i saved you a spot" the same blonde haired beauty called out as she waved to ruby. "Oh hey i gotta go" Ruby said " I'll see you after the ceremony" ruby said to Jaune but nudged naruto over to her as she went to her sister. "Hey wait " Jaune called out but it fell on deaf ears" SIGH oh great now where am i supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" jaune asked himself while walking away. "How's your first day going little sister" yang asked while looking at ruby. "You mean since you ditched me and i exploded?" ruby countered with a frown. "Yikes meltdown already" yang asked not knowing that her words were true, But she did notice Naruto and gave him a quick glance "Who's the tall blonde and foxy" Yang asked with a grin. Ruby answered not knowing what she was hinting at "His name is Naruto he was moved early like me to beacon, i met him after i crashed into some crabby girls luggage and then she yelled at me,And then i sneezed and then i exploded and then she yelled again. And i felt REALLY, REALLY bad and i just wanted her to stop yelling at me-" "YOU" yelled said girl behind her.

"Oh god its happening again" Ruby as she jumped into narutos arms while not noticing his growing blush. "You're lucky that we weren't blown off the side of the cliff" Weiss said while glaring at ruby. "Oh my god you really exploded" yang said while looking incredulously at her sister. "It was an accident" Ruby claimed at her sister while climbing out of Naruto's arms "It was an accident" ruby said again while looking at weiss. Then weiss shoved a phamplet that said 'dust for dummies' and then droned on and on about it which ruby and naruto managed to tune out.

"Look do you really want to make things up to me?" weiss asked when she realized that ruby wasn't listening to her. "Absolutely" Ruby replied nervously hoping that she could do something to make it up to her. "Then read this and don't ever talk to me again" Weiss said haughtily while shoving the phamplet in ruby's hands. "Look schnee" naruto said "You don't like ruby, and ruby doesn't know what to think of you because she just wants to make friends, so why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" naruto asked while nudging ruby. "Yeah great idea naruto" ruby said and then held out her hand for a handshake "Hello weiss i'm ruby wanna hang out?. We could go shopping for school supplies".

"Yeah and we could paint on nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like... tall, Blonde, and scraggly over there" weiss said sarcastically while pointing to a confused looking jaune who suddenly had hearts in his eyes "Or the tall, blonde, and foxy one" she said while pointing to naruto. " "Wow really" ruby said hopefully. Weiss stared at her blankly at her for a second "No" she said simply before turning to the stage when the headmaster made his appearance.

"Hello i'll keep this brief" the head master started off " you have gathered here today in search of knowledge and acquire new skills, and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people" he paused for a moment before finishing his sentence in a bored manner "but i look amongst you and all i see is wasted energy. In need of purpose and direction you assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will show that knowledge can only carry you so far,... It is up to you to take the first step" the headmaster finished while walking away on his kane, but when he did another woman came up and spoke what he forgot to tell them "you will rest for now and meet at the cliff near the emerald forest for your initiation, sleep well" she finished as she walked away.

"Well ozpin sure knows how to motivate us" naruto said sarcastically while looking through his phone, looking for a good song to listen to, finding none he decided to talk to his possible teammates. "So which weapons do you use and how do they work" naruto started of as he looked at each of them curiously. Ruby's eyes immediately brightened in excitement as she went in her 'weapon nerd' mode as soon as she heard his question "OOH OOH ME FIRST!" yelled out ruby as she started waving her arms up and down like crazy. Naruto sweat dropped as he looked at the overexcited ruby "Um okay... ruby how about you go first"

Ruby quickly pumped her fist in the air before brining out her weapon which was an oversized red scythe that was as tall as her. "This is my beautiful crescent rose which is a scythe and can be used as a high powered sniper rifle" She stated proudly. Yang sighed at her sisters antics before she activated the bracers on her forearms turning them into boxing glove like weapons that were as long as her fore arm. "These are my _**(I don't know the name of her weapon,**_ sorry) i use them mostly for melee combat but at times I can use them as a high powered shotgun blast" she said with a hint of pride in her weapon, then they all suddenly looked at weiss in expectation. She sighed in annoyance before bringing out her rapier " With my rapier I can control four elements fire, ice, lightning, and wind" she said plainly.

Then they all looked at naruto expectantly, naruto scratched his head in embarrassment "Okay first off I use multiple weapons I use..."

* * *

**Hey how's it going people its me the sage and I hope you like this chapter and I will also be willing to hear some ideas on what naruto's weapons should be so if you have any ideas than make sure to PM me on your ideas and that's all so I will see you guys later. PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey how's it going?, it's me the sage back with another chapter of the orange flash and i hope you like it so far, also i'd like to give a shout out to son of wind and zerodragonflame for the weapon ideas that they sent me and i will make sure to feature them so far in my crossover. Also i want to thank you all so far for the support And without further adoo here is my fanfic ;)**

* * *

Last time on the orange flash.

Then they all looked at naruto expectantly , naruto scratched his head in embarrassment "Okay first off i use multiple weapons, i use..."

* * *

this time on the orange flash.

**(1)**A pair of duel wield pistols suddenly appeared in his hands they both had extended barrels, that were bigger than normal pistols were. They were about the size of a mans fore arm, and black in color. "These guns" he said while getting a feel for his guns, "these guns specially made to handle the stress of putting pure dust crystals and shooting them with sniper like accuracy, and have the ability to change to explosive rounds" as he finished when he looked at Ruby she had gone completely into weapon nerd mode and was completely fan-girling over his weapons, and even tried to make a grab for them only for them to vanish right out of Naruto's hands. She pouted in disappointment, because she couldn't have the chance to _further_ looking at his weapons.

Most of them were impressed, except for Weiss.

"Wait you said that you use multiple weapons right?"

"Yes, i did say that"

"Then why don't you show us all of your weapons since we showed you ours?" She asked, making others see that she was right on that part. But Naruto just scratched his head nervously.

"Well you see, i wanted the rest of my weapons to be shown later on during the initiation"

"But-" all of them said simultaneously but were stopped when Naruto suddenly disappeared in cloud of smoke.

"WHERE DID HE GO?" they all yelled out as they tried to look for the blonde boy but failed.

"Don't worry, he said that he would show off his weapons at the initiation, which is tomorrow so we won't have to wait very long to see his weapons" Ruby said after their searching.

They all sighed in disappointment in not having the chance of seeing any of the most likely interesting weapons, but relented at the thought of having to tear down the whole school just to look for the blonde.

_Time skip in the ballroom_

We find our heroes in the huge ballroom, Ruby was writing a letter to her friends at beacon.

"It's like a big slumber party" Yang exclaimed while dropping on her sleeping bag next to her sister.

"I don't think dad would of all the boys though" Ruby said while not looking up from her writing.

"I know i do *purr*" yang said while staring at the group of boys messing around shirtless... that was until Jaune walked past while wearing bunny footed footy pajamas. She grimaced till she saw what ruby was doing.

"Whats that?"

"A letter to the gang back at signal, I promised to tell them all about beacon and how things are going"

"Oh that's soooo cuuuuute-"

"Shut up" ruby said while throwing her pillow on her face. "I didn't get to have my friends to come with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here" Ruby said pouting at the end.

"What about jaune" Yang said trying to be helpful "He's...nice, Their you plus one friend that's a one hundred percent increase" yang said with enthusiasm.

"I'm sure Weiss counts as one negative friend" Ruby said while lying on her pillow "So i guess its back to zero"

"There are no such things as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy" while yang thought she was being helpful, ruby did not think that so much. so she threw a round doggy head shaped pillow at yang.

"Look it's only been one day, trust me you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet". Ruby didn't say anything for a while but then she got up from her pillow and looked at the girl who helped her today at the courtyard, she was sitting in the corner with a book in hand."That girl" Ruby suddenly said.

"You know her?" yang asked.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning. But left before i could say anything"

"Well now's your chance" yang said getting up while grabbing Rubys arm.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" ruby while getting dragged to the girl.

"_Hello_" yang said in a sing song voice as she dragged Ruby behind her. "I believe you two may know each other".

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" she asked while looking up from her book.

"Uh yeah" Ruby said nervously "My names Ruby" she said while holding her hand out to the girl, only for her not to return the friendly gesture.

"Anyway you can just call me crater..., Actually you can just call me Ruby" she finished, embarrassed at herself for nearly insulting herself.

"Oookay" she said while not looking up from her book.

"What are you doing?" yang asked in a hushed whisper "I don't know help me" Ruby replied back. "So what's your name?" yang asked. "Blake" the girl said while looking up with bored yellow eyes.

"I'm yang, Rubys older sister" yang said "I like your bow" she said trying to be nice."Thanks" Blake said while still not looking up from her book.

"It goes great with your...pajamas" Yang finished awkwardly "Right" blake said, not impressed with the blondes effort. "Uh nice night don't you think" yang asked with a now strained smile.

"Yes it's lovely, almost as lovely as this book. That i will continue to read" Blake said while looking at the two sisters who still didn't get where she was going at. "As soon as you leave" She finished rather rudely.

"Yeah this girl's a lost cause" yang said while looking at her sister. "What's it about?".

"Huh?"

"You're book, does it have a name?"

"W-well it's a man with two souls. Each fighting over control for the mans body" "Oh yeah thats real lovely" Yang said while being slightly creeped out at the girls choice of literature.

"I love books" Ruby said going a step closer to Blake "Yang would always read them to me before bed, stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the main reasons i want to be a huntress".

"Why is that?, Hoping that you will live a happily ever after?" blake asked, now with her full attention on Ruby.

"I believe we all will, as a girl i wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves".

"That's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately the real isn't the same as a fairy tale". Blake said with a hint of sadness in her words.

"Well thats why we're here, To make it better".

"OOHH i'm so proud of my baby sister" Yang said and picking her up. "Hey cut it out" ruby said while fighting yang in a dust cloud of fists and feet.

"thank you" a voice suddenly said behind her.

She quickly turned around, only to see Naruto in black sweatpants with orange stripes down the side, with a grey muscle shirt that was tight on his chest.

"For what" She asked confused at the blonde.

"For being her friend" the blonde said "Because in the harsh reality we are living in she is gonna need friends and people she can trust" the blonde said, but before she could respond he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Leaving blake to think about what had just happened as she blew out her candle. Which had also stopped the three way fight that was most likely about to go on between Weiss, Yang, and Ruby.

* * *

**Hey, now i know that some of you are really mad about me not updating in weeks. But i have an excuse, First off i had to spend all my time trying the get out of the nosedive that were my grades, And the fact that finals was going on wasn't helping. But i eventually fixed that and am now going into... 8TH GRADE. Second of all my relatives from a different country are visiting and my parents are making me spend EVERY WAKING MOMENT with them. But aside from that i hope you liked this chapter, and i will see you next time, but to all you people who were thinking of Alucards guns from the Hellsing series when i was describing Naruto's guns you get a virtual stuffed panda.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there it's me the orange flash back with another chapter of the orange flash, I hope you like it and here's a spoiler you might see another one of naruto's weapons in this chapter. anyway one day someone pm'd me on what i think of fan fiction so i will post on what i think about its not on any of my stories but i will make a separate thing for that on my file here on fanfic but anyway enjoy the chapter,**

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM" Yelled out a overly excited orange haired girl, and though unintentionally she woke up our blonde haired hero from his dreams of bathing in a bathhouse full of ramen. He groaned in annoyance as he heard the girl talking to a boy wearing a japanese style green coat with tousled raven black hair with a single streak of magenta, that also matched his eyes. Naruto quickly got dressed in a new pair of black pants with a dark blue jacket which had the Japanese symbol of life on it, And under it he had had a gun holder similar to the ones cops had to hide their weapons, but instead of guns in it he had two scrolls that had kunai and shrunken which he used for an attack that was a lot like Tenten's attack back in his world.

When he was done with dressing he went to do his morning rituals... which for some reason he had with the orange hired girl and the black haired boy. When it was time to pick up their weapons from the locker rooms, he simply went their so that he could have the chance to possibly talk Ruby, Yang, And blake. He left the two people for some reason were talking about sloths?, and went to go look for his new friends.

_With Ruby and Yang._

"Wonder what those two are worked so up about" Ruby said while looking around her locker for crescent rose. "Who knows, So you look happy this morning" Yang said while crossing her arms over her large breasts."Yep" Ruby said excitedly "No more small talk or getting to know you stuff, Today i let my sweetheart do the talking" Ruby said cooing to her weapon.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation" Yang said shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously. "If you wanna grow up, you have to meet new people and learn to work together" "Uggh, you sound like dad" Ruby grumbled, putting her weapon back in her locker. "First of all, how does meeting new people help me with fighting, and second of all i don't need people to help me grow up. I - drink - milk" Ruby said as she crossed her arms.

"But what about when we form teams?" A voice said behind yang, But unfortunately yang was not expecting that do she was very surprised so she whirled around while punching to the voice and hit Naruto... in the eye. "OOWWW" Naruto yelled out while holding his left eye in pain from Yangs attack, The girl had a wicked right hook. "Sorry" Yang said sheepishly "I didn't know it was you, and you did startle me" Yang said while trying to muffle her giggling but covering her mouth with her hand. Naruto just gave a defeated sigh because he knew from experience that he would lose this argument. So he just grabbed his scratched out konoha headband**(1)**and covered his now bruised eye in a similar fashion that kakashi did when he was still in the village.

"It's okay but back on topic, What about when we form teams" Naruto said looking at the now nervous ruby. "I don't know i guess i'll be on yangs, or your team or something" ruby said said while looking rather bashful. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team" Yang said playing with her hair. "My dear sister yang are you implying that you do not want to be on the same team as me" Ruby said while pointing an accusing finger at Yang. "How about you Naruto?" Ruby said while looking towards Naruto with a sad puppy eye look , It was so cute that Naruto couldn't say no. "Of course i would want either of you guys on my team, you are my friends aren't you" Naruto said with a grin before he pulled Ruby into a rather intimate hug, And didn't notice when ruby's face went bright red from the hug. "Wow sis, you already have a boyfriend?, Well as long as i don't become an aunt anytime soon. i guess it's okay" Yang said in a teasing tone as she watched as Ruby became even more red. But Naruto... he was to oblivious to even hear what she said.

"See?, Naruto would like to be on a team with me" Ruby said when Naruto released the hug. Yang was about to reply if Jaune had not flown by with a red javelin in his hood. "*Sigh* Lets see what Jaune has gotten himself into" Naruto said, eager to see his fellow blonde who now had his hood free from the javelin from the red head who was next to Weiss **(2) **"I don't get it, my dad said that all women look for is confidence, Where did i go wrong?" "Well maybe calling snow angle wasn't the best way to go" Yang said with a playful smirk. "Yeah, and how calling her snow angle doesn't fit her character at all" Naruto said, adding his two cents in. "Oh yeah?, Then what does?" Jaune shot back. "I don't know, but not snow angel" "Guys come on we have to go to the cliff where we'll start the initiation" Ruby said while making a 'come here' motion with her hand while walking out of the locker room with Yang by her side.

_At starting cliff._

For years you have trained to become warriors" Ozpin said, while his back was to the cliff. While also drinking his coffee with a neutral expression on his face, as if he didn't care that he was going to send children to their possible death. "Today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest" "Now i'm sure that many of you had heard about the assignment of teams" Glinda good witch continued "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. You will be given teammates, Today" "What Aww" Ruby said "Your teammates will be with you for all your time here at beacon" Ozpin said taking control of the conversation again "So it's in your best interest that you be paired with someone that you can work with well. Now with that being said, the first person that you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin said, dropping the bomb. 'Oh no' Ruby thought while her mind was racing a mile a second. "After you've partnered up, Make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" Ozpin said while watching the various reactions, Fright (Jaune and Ruby), Happiness (Nora), And indifference (Ren and Pyrrah) "You will be monitored ,And graded for the initiation, But i'll instructors will not intervene, You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing relics that will determine who you will be your team will be, Also one team will have one more person. Because of the uneven amount of people that we have here today" Ozpin finished, while nodding to them, while the pads that they were stepping on launched them in the air to the forest below.

The initiation has begun

* * *

**Hey guys it's me the sage, and i hope that you liked this chapter, I just want to tell you that the RWBY Season 2 first episode came out and it made me wish that i'd done a few things differently. But i won't tell you what. Now i'm sure that some of you are asking questions like why was Narutos headband scratched out and, why did certain characters react the way that they did. Well to answer the first question Naruto scratched out his headband because he felt he abandoned, The village and all of his precious people. and he scratched it out because he knows that he abandoned his village. And the answer to the second question is, Ruby and Jaune were scared because of the people the chance of them being with their desired teammates are very slim, Nora was happy because she thinks that it is certain that her and ten will be together. and ten and pyrrah didn't care at all. Any ways i'll see you guys later so, Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me back with another chapter of the orange flash, And let me just say that i'm really happy to ask that if anybody's interested in being a beta reader for me and stories other than the orange flash PM me and give me your email ****address (I have a yahoo account) and i will message them a chapter of my fics and depending on the work of my beta , i might have him or her my beta, but enough of that on with the story.**

* * *

'Okay so how am i gonna do this' Naruto thought while he was falling towards the forest, He had not thought about how he was going to land so he just decided to wing it and just fall towards the nearest body of water... but unfortunately the trees below covered everything up except for a large clearing. 'Crap, crap, crap' Naruto thought as he saw the ground getting closer and closer 'how am i going to do this... I KNOW, i'll just-' Naruto was cut off as he slammed against the ground, bouncing against the ground like a skipping stone until he hit a tree so hard that it toppled over. "FUCKING HELL" Yelled out Naruto as he picked himself up from the ground in obvious pain. "Ugh... why didn't i just use my wind affinity to slow down my fall" Naruto groaned out While nursing his wounds from the fall.

"Did you here that?". A familiar voice said while going towards his location. "Yeah, and it sounded painful". Another voice said next to the familiar voice, he looked towards the voices not expecting to see the familiar innocent silver eyes of ruby, "NARUTO!" ruby yelled out while running towards the whiskered teen. "What happened to you, are you okay, why aren't you answering" Ruby asked while not letting Naruto have a chance to respond "RUBY" He said over her words, now to fast to even understand. But it did catch her attention. "Yes" Ruby said not wanting to anger the boy anymore, "I'm fine and i just came up with a landing to late and i crashed against the ground" Naruto said while watching as the innocent girl simply made an o with her mouth signifying that she understood.

"Don't tell me that i got stuck with two dunces now" A snobby voice said behind them, and when the foliage cleared it showed that it was Weiss crossing her arms at the two. "Muu... you don't have to be so mean you know" Naruto said while crossing his arms with Ruby copying him with a cute pout on her face. Weiss just rolled her eyes and surveyed the area "You sure made a lot of noise with that fall, i wouldn't be surprised if we are suddenly up to our necks in all kinds of grim. So we better find the relics quick if we want to pass as quickly and efficiently as possible" Weiss finished while being in a thinking pose. "But the problem is that we need a birds eye view or else we can't effectively see where the relics are, but how are going to do that" Weiss muttered while thinking of every possible way she could go about this. "Uhh how about that" Naruto said while pointing at the giant 'bird' that was flying above them. "What are you-" Weiss started but was cut off as Naruto wrapped his arm around Ruby and Weisse's waist and jumped high in the air with a chakra infused jump and landed on the nevermore.

_On nevermore:_

The Nevermore didn't like being hijacked like that and tried to buck them off almost as soon as they got on, and it would have if Naruto hadn't stuck two kunai in the birds back. While also stopping the bird from any other assaults on them and also made great handholds. He could also 'steer' the nevermore by jerking the two kunai's in the direction that he wanted. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Weiss yelled out, not happy with their predicament at all. "Hey you asked for a birds eye view and i gave you it so help me look for the most possible place where the relics can be" Naruto said while looking around for the relics.. "Umm how about their?" Ruby said while pointing at the 'altar' like thing. "Okay now that we found the most possible place that the relics can be, how are we supposed to get down" Weiss said, even though she was scared of the answer. But Naruto just looked at her with a grin. "Easy we jump" Naruto said as if he was just telling them how the weather was. Before she could berate him for his idiotic idea he jumped off head first towards the ground. Naruto looked at the ground coming closer and closer with a grin. And when he was just one meter away from the ground he punched the ground...

Thats right PUNCHED the ground so hard that he made a small crater in front of a surprised Blake and a madly grinning Yang. "Hey'a foxy, Nice entrance. By the way have you seen my sister". "Yeah she's" "WATCH OUT" Ruby screamed out as she was falling towards them. Naruto was about to jump up and catch Ruby from her impending doom...But then an airborne Jaune crashed into her. Making both of them crash into a tree. "Hey Ruby" Jaune said awkwardly, Trying to make conversation with ruby. "Did that girl just fall from the sky" Blake asked with a confused look on her face. "YEEHAW" a voice suddenly screamed out from the forest, and when they looked towards the where the scream came from and they saw an urea. They were about to charge and attack the ursa but the ursa dropped and showed that a girl was riding on the back of the ursa. "Aww it's broken" The girl said with a pout. "Nora please never do that again". A boy said running out of the woods out of breath...But unfortunately his words were unheard as the girl ran to the relics and chose her piece when dancing around while the piece was 'teleporting' on different parts of her body.

"Did that girl just ride an ursa?" Blake asked while adding to the already growing list of weird and strange questions. "Hey Ruby where's Weiss, I thought that she was with you?" Naruto asked while looking at a sheepish looking Ruby. "Well i... kinda, sorta, maybe left her on the nevermore" "WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed not believing that Ruby left Weiss on a nevermore. "I'm sure she's okay" Ruby said, Trying to defuse the situation. "She's falling" Blake said While pointing to the falling form of Weiss."DON'T WORRY I"LL SAVE YOU!" Jaune declared as he jumped out of his tree... Too early. **(1) **'Damn it, this will bring up some questions' Naruto thought as he pumped chakra into his legs and made a massive jump towards Weiss. He caught Weiss mid-air, Saving her from her impending doom. "Di-did he just jump, 30 feet in the air?" questioned blake. "THAT'S IT" Yang said finally getting angry "CAN WE STOP ASKING QUESTIONS BEFORE WE GO CRAZY?!". But if that wan't enough suddenly a herd (?) of angry ursa bursted through the foliage. They looked at nora and roared angrily. They all looked at nora with blank expressions, but she just grinned as if to say 'YAY!, More ursa to ride!'.

"Well the way i see it is that we have two options" Naruto said while seeing the angry animals "We could stay and fight, Or we can run and survive". "Running and surviving, Sounds like fun" Jaune said while running to the mountain...

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand that's done. I hope that you liked this chapter also someone suggested that i should give Naruto a chain like Delson form inFAMOUS: second son. But should i give Naruto the power of him too, and if so should i give him all the other powers of Delson like Neon, Video, And concrete?. I'll make a poll on that shortly after this is chapter is posted, but Be warned i may not do what the poll tells me too just because i really like the idea of naruto using smoke. And i will see you later also if you have any ideas for powers for naruto pm me and we will see how that goes, till then see you later**


End file.
